


A Night on the Beach

by sannidings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannidings/pseuds/sannidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7049692">I hate you, I love you</a></p><p>Hannibal and Bedelia, how they met, how they (not) loved and how in the end, everything is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the product of two boring days at work :)
> 
> Have fun reading it, and if you like say hello to [Ferkelnase](http://ferkelnase.tumblr.com/)

The Day at the Beach

Hannibal Lecter and Bedelia du Maurier got to know each other during their studies of Psychology at the University of Paris. Since they were a few years of age Hannibal, as a part of the mentoring program, took care of Bedelia when she had her first semester. The University also had a program for their students to do a semester abroad when they were interested in forensic psychology. They would have the opportunity to study a semester at the University of Baltimore and also were allowed to take a look into the forensic work of the FBI at Quantico.  
Since Hannibal had taken part in this semester abroad since his first semester himself he hauled Bedelia into this program too. He was sure, when someone was able to handle forensic psychology, it would be Bedelia. Since her first day when she marched into the university, head held high and not a single sign of nervousness or even another emotion on display, Hannibal was fascinated with her. Her blazing blue eyes observed the crowd and immediately she got the nickname "ice queen" from some of the students. He found her worth his time and he even volunteered to be her mentor for the upcoming years.  
They met in person a few days later in the office of the headmaster where all new students were assigned their mentor. Their eyes met there for the first time and he instantly felt a pull towards her, a strong attraction that he hadn't experienced before in this intensity.

Their relationship became friendly very fast. They enjoyed each other’s company, they both preferred the company of the well-educated around them and Hannibal introduced her into his circle at her first week of attending university.  
Both of them were akin when it came to emotions to one another. When in their first weeks they had merely been friendly, their friendship fast developed into some sort of affair they kept well hidden from others.  
It was nothing serious for both of them, no strings attached and they both knew that each of them could date others if desired. But none of them did. Not that there weren't enough suitors for Bedelia, whose last name was well known in Paris as very wealthy and powerful, what made her a target for all the bachelors looking for a good match.  
Hannibal himself was well situated through his Uncle and Lady Murasaki, and his good looks did the rest. The female students stood in row to get a date with him or get into his bed as well. But even if he took great pleasure in meeting other girls and cooking for them and take them out to dance they never made it over his doorstep.  
That was just Bedelia's privilege.  
Mostly they met twice a week, often in his dorm late at night when no other student was watching. They became really good at sneaking in and out of each other’s dorms unseen.  
Unnoticed by herself Bedelia developed a new emotion for Hannibal. She wasn't sure how to exactly call that emotion, but she became more fond of him every time the met at night. Instead of hopping into bed the moment the door behind her closed they began to talk, sitting next to each other in his living room or snuggling into his fresh made sheets. They spoke about their feelings, never of the feeling they had for each other, though, but about their feelings towards exams, family and friends.  
And soon their meetings at night turned into meeting in the evening, or meetings to have lunch together. So without one of them taken notice they became a thing, without being a thing officially. At that time even Bedelia knew that her feelings for Hannibal were feelings she wouldn't be able to suppress any longer.

When they boarded the plane for the University of Baltimore a few weeks later she was ready to burst with anxiety. She imagined sitting next to him for the at least 10 hours of their flight from Paris to Baltimore and was ready to faint. Every time they touched nowadays there were jolts like electricity going through her body and her heart and stomach fluttered like a butterfly farm.  
But she experienced a new type of hell when they got their seats, the plane took off and she found herself wedged between Hannibal and another student called Beccy who was in the same class as Bedelia was.  
Every time Beccy found something in her "Girly" Magazine that caught her interest she pointed it out not only to Bedelia, but to Hannibal as well. She leaned over every time and gave his arm a squeeze to get his attention. Hannibal himself was reading a novel Bedelia gave to him, they had the same taste when it came to literature, and he was completely annoyed when she touched what felt like the 50th time to tell him which celebrity had a new girlfriend and what they should wear when they were going out.  
Each time Beccy leaned over she nearly crushed Bedelia, then while Bedelia was a small petite woman that could easily hide in her seat, Beccy was on the Rugby team in University and had more muscles than Hannibal. He knew she had a sort of crush on him, and then while some of the girls gave up their try to seduce him when they noticed the frequent appearances Hannibal and Bedelia had together, Beccy was one that lingered on his door in the evening and brought him cookies and other goodies she had made. He always was thankful for that, and without being rude he declined them every time she brought some, but she kept coming to his door.  
He send Bedelia an apologising look as Beccy leaned over once more to show Hannibal an article about some students that fell in love at their university and 50 years later still were together.  
"Hannibal, wouldn't it be nice when something like this would happen to one of us, too? I really hope that I meet someone who is a good man as this one. You know, you really look alike, and the woman looks a lot like me, don't you think?" Bedelia rolled her eyes and tucked the blanket that was covering her tights in again. Hannibal saw an opportunity to show that girl he wasn't interested without making too much hassle of the thing he had with Bedelia.  
Hannibal just nodded towards Beccy and tugged lightly at the blanket Bedelia held. "Delia, dear, please share your blanket. I'm getting rather cold and don't want to disturb the Stewardess more than necessary." She sends him a questioning look but made room for him under her blanket nonetheless. She put up the arm rest between them and spread her blanket over his lap as well. Once she sat comfortably again her hand found his under the sheet and stayed there. She knew it wasn't wise to show so much affection towards him, afraid he would notice her feelings for him. But she enjoyed when he basked her in attention, even when it just was to show another girl he was not interested.  
Their fingers intertwined under the blanket and he gave her hand a little squeeze as he smiled down at her. Bedelia felt warmth spread through her as he smiled at her and caught herself smiling back at him. Beccy noticed the intimate gesture they were sharing and if you could hear someone's heart breaking the shattering of her heart would have been audible. The face she made told everything else. 

They didn't let go of each other’s hands until it got dark outside of the plane. Beccy had switched seats into an unoccupied one and Bedelia and Hannibal were left alone in their row.  
Bedelia had her head on his shoulder and their joined hands in her lap. Hannibal was still occupied with his book when he came to a chapter were the figures were coupling over more than 10 pages. With her warmth beside him and their hands joined he felt slightly aroused with no one else in their row he thought about a little fun for himself.  
His fingers caressed her thigh and his thump drew small circles on her soft flesh. He was grateful for the skirt she was wearing so he was able to slide his hand higher up her thigh until he could feel the warmth of her centre.  
Bedelia tried to swat his hand away while blushing a deep crimson. Instead he got hold of her hands and set them to her sides. He shifted in his seat so that his back was to the aisle and Bedelia was nearly lying on his chest with her back. His hand made its way back to her thigh, going further up this time. His fingers found the hem of her panties made of lace and he slid his fingers into them. Bedelia drew in a shaky breath as she felt his fingers in an area he never had explored so openly before. His lips were on her neck, nipping and sucking the delicate flesh beneath her ear. His index finger caressed the soft flesh of her folds, sliding up and down without reaching the middle. He knew her weak points, but wanted to tease her before he gave her any pleasure.  
His other free hand found its way under the blanket and under her shirt right to and into her bra to her hardened nipple. Hannibal slid the lace cup that holds her breast away and let his fingertips trail along her aureoles and softly over her nipple. He knew how he could make her squirm under his fingers but he had to be careful that no other passenger could see their intimate play. His tongue flicked over her earlobe and a moan escaped her slightly parted lips.  
A smirk formed on Hannibal's face as he whispered into her ear "Be quiet dear Delia or do you want to alert someone here of what we are doing? If you keep quiet like a good girl, than maybe you will get rewarded." His voice was husky in her ear and she knew he was aroused too. She pressed her back more firm against his chest and could feel his hardness digging into her back. "Oh Hannibal, I will be good, but the reward should be for both of us..." she smiled and let her hand trail up his leg as well until she was near the bulge in his pants.  
She had her head turned to him so that her lips brushed feathery against his as they both began to breathe harder, the heat under the blanket nearing a degree that wasn't comfortable any more.  
"You little minx..."Hannibal breathed against her lips as he, without further warning, thrusts a finger through her folds into her hot wetness. A groan escaped her throat and hadn't his lips found hers that moment someone might have been suspicious what was going on between the two.  
The wetness that closed around his fingers let his cock twitch in his jeans, now uncomfortable tight and a lot to warm for his liking.  
"God, look at you, how wet you are my dear", Hannibal's voice in her ear send her arousal to a new high and she pressed her hips against his fingers. Even if he hadn't done much yet she was close, oh so close.  
She knew if she wouldn't stop him now he would make her come surrounded by their professors and the other students. Something she wasn't keen exploring. So she awkwardly stood, let his hands slip out of her bra and her panty and leaned down to him "Follow me to the bathroom. No arguing, come after me in a few minutes." Bedelia straightened her skirt and her shirt before she stepped into the aisle and made her way to the back where the Bathroom was located. She opened the door and threw a glance back to Hannibal to see if he knew which bathroom to use. Their eyes met over the seats and she saw the hunger in his eyes as she smiled back to him.  
Bedelia went into the bathroom and Hannibal straightened up in his seat. The blanket was thankfully hiding his erection and he wasn't sure how to get through the plane to the other end of the cabin without anybody else noticing. 

He decided to take off his pullover and knot it around his hips to hide the evidence of his lust.  
He counted to 200 and then stood and also strode through the aisle to the back.  
The knock on the door was urgently awaited from Bedelia. She already had shed her panty and was waiting impatient for Hannibal to join her in the bathroom. He slid through the door and locked it behind him. Hannibal turned towards Bedelia and her mouth was on his in an instant. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was filled with passion, with tongue and teeth, biting and nipping and while she kissed him her hands slid to his pants to open them and slid down his boxers. Immediately he hoisted her up on the small sink and her hands wrapped around his cock and stroked him with a frequent pace. Hannibal spared no time, he already was rock hard and patience wasn't for him. He guided the tip of his cock to her folds when they both stilled and looked at each other. How could he have forgotten to bring a condom at all? Their breaths were heavy as they communicated without words what to do next, how to handle this situation. Hannibal knew Bedelia was on birth control, never trusting their fumbling fingers when in the heat of the moment their actions got feverish. They were cautions and hadn't yet crossed the line of unprotected sex but now they just had the option either to cross the border or leave it there. Since none of them was able to do the latter, one of them had to make the first move to go on. "Had there been others?" She asked and searched his eyes for the possibility of a lie.  
Hannibal huffed and gripped her hips to drive his hard length into her. He directly set a steady rhythm as he pushed in and out of her wet cunt. "There had never been other since you are with me," he breathed heavy against her neck while he left soft kisses on her collarbone.  
He had to inhale sharp as he felt her soft flesh around him, the intensity of her wet folds more prominent as when they used a condom. The feeling nearly drove him over the edge in an instant but he was able to control himself on her behalf.  
Bedelia was taken off guard with his tenderness and his confession. It sparked an arousal in her she didn't know she would be able to feel. She was the only one. He told her the words she was so desperate to hear, she so longed to hear from him. It wasn't a confession of love, neither of them would be able to bring the words out even if they felt that way. But he saying she was his only one was as good for her as any love confession.  
His thrusts became faster, rougher and his finger began to work circles on her clit to get her to the point he already headed to in a fast pace.  
Hannibal stifled her moans with a kiss, his tongue dancing around hers in a well-known formation.  
Again he picked up the pace, the intensity of her pure flesh around him driving him to his release. He pushed into her with force, her back hitting the small mirror above the sink. His index finger rubbed her clit as fast as possible to take her over the edge with him. He was a gentlemen even when they were in a small bathroom on a plane, her pleasure was as important to him as his own.  
Feeling his cock without a condom was also a new experience for her and it was the best feeling she ever had. She could feel every vein, every muscle pulsing into her and rubbing the delicate flesh of her inner walls. The tip of his cock hit the sensitive spot inside of her, his fingers worked her clit in a frequent pace now and her orgasm hit her with a force she never felt before.  
Hannibal felt his balls tighten and Bedelia's walls clenching around him gave the final drop to send him off. They muffled each other’s screams of pleasure with each other’s mouth as they both came simultaneously Hannibal spilling his hot seed into her and both riding out their orgasm.  
Hannibal stood still between her legs, panting heavy and resting his forehead against hers.  
Bedelia grabbed the toilet paper to her right and nudged Hannibal out of her with a soft push against his chest. She ripped a bit of paper from the roll and cleaned his now soft cock for him as she always did when they had had sex.  
He pulled up his boxers and his trousers and then began to help Bedelia clean up. His seed was dripping out of her, Bedelia noticed his pupils darken again with want as he swatted her fingers away to clean up the mess he made.  
They both looked at each other with an admiration neither of them had felt before, and immediately they both noticed the shift in their (for their liking not) existing relationship.  
Bedelia stood on her tiptoes to reach up to him after she had straightened her clothes and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Hannibal's hands snaked around her hips and brought her closer as he deepened the kiss once more. 

"When we don't stop now we have to take another round", his husky voice mumbled against her lips.  
Even if he already felt dead to the world, with Bedelia a second round was always welcomed.  
"Come on, let's get back to our seats, we have a lot of time for another round after we left the plane." Bedelia left the bathroom first, making her way back to her seat. She was grateful that most of the other passengers and even more grateful that most of the other students were sleeping in their seats. Since Beccy had left her seat for good, Bedelia put up the second armrest to make a bit more space for both of them. Postcoital Hannibal was always a cuddly mess and she wanted to use his vulnerable state for her own benefit and have him near until they both had to act as friends again. Short after Bedelia had arranged some pillows at the end of the row, Hannibal emerged from the bathroom too and headed back to his seat. He noticed with a smile that Bedelia had planned to make them both comfortable and appreciated her care. He sat down with his back to the windows and shuffled the pillow in his back until it was to his liking. Bedelia was pulled on his lap and smiled up to him as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. They arranged the blankets around each other and after a small kiss they drove off to sleep.

Three weeks into their stay at Baltimore University the relationship of Hannibal and Bedelia had reached a new point of awkward. Since the flight and their adventure in the bathroom everyone treated them as a couple, they were invited to party's together, she were given documents to pass to him and when she came to sit on the same table at lunch there was always a seat freed for her next to him.  
It was clear Hannibal was annoyed to no end with the behaviour of the other students and Bedelia did the rest to drive mad with anger. She did nothing to contradict the rumour of them being together or at least have a thing with each other.  
Her behaviour was rude and he hated that about her the most. Hannibal knew their feeling for each other had shifted over the last weeks, he was not blind, he could see it as clear as day in her eyes that she held more than friendship in her heart for him. They had never discussed their feeling towards each other before, but from the start there had been a mutual understanding that no stings attached meant no falling in love with each other.  
She already had failed and fell hard for him, he knew that. Hannibal himself repressed any feeling towards her with great effort and he built up a new distance towards her that didn't sit well with her at all. Their nightly sneaking into each other’s dorms became less and less and eventually stopped completely. Bedelia was hurt, since she decided she did nothing wrong or anything at all. She concealed her hurt feelings as much as possible but slipped when she was alone. Hannibal began to see other woman again, even let them into his dorm but shutting the door in front of her face when she herself showed up to have a word with him.  
He hurt her as much as possible, even started kissing a girl in the hallway once when she came around the corner.  
Bedelia withdraw more and more from him as was his intention. She had to learn her place and had to get her feelings under control. That was what he told himself when he missed her on some evenings that he spent alone. Sometimes he would hold his phone in hand and thought about calling her at night when he found something interesting that he knew she would like too, but then remembered that he had to stand his ground and put his phone away. 

When the invitation from the psychological department of the university for a beach party reached the students Hannibal and Bedelia hadn't spoken for 2 weeks. She missed him badly, craved his presence near her and his body in her bed. But she knew she must have done something wrong, must have let her feelings slip or had done something to fall out of his good grace.  
Bedelia felt alone, even in a crowd she just craved him near her instead of all the other people that mingled around her.  
She felt like a drug addict on withdrawal, like a mermaid on the land and her heart ached for some of his time.  
The invitation for the beach party was a welcomed distraction for her, she would enjoy herself a last time before they had to head back to their own University in Paris. 

Bedelia dressed in a simple white strapless summer dress and some wedged sandals, her blond locks were in a messy up do and she had put on a little make up to impress her date for the night, a student from Baltimore called Frederick. She wasn't interested in him the slightest bit but she was too anxious to attend alone at all.  
Hannibal also had a girl on his arm, a tall dark haired beauty, one of the older students also from Baltimore. She was at least 3 years older than Bedelia and looked more mature than she did and she was really beautiful and immediately there was a knot of jealousy forming in Bedelia's stomach right that moment she saw them together.  
Bedelia tightened the grip on Fredericks arm and he led her to the big bonfire in the middle of the beach. The setting was quite beautiful, the waves rolling softly on the shore, the cracking of the bonfire and just one house in plain sight on the cliffs above them. She admired the house up the cliffs and playfully nudged Fredericks arm "See the house up there? If I will ever be fed up with the hole Psychology thing I will move up there..." she fondly smiled up to the house and could picture herself on the back porch, with the stormy sea to her feet.  
Frederick was no one to admire such small things in live and just rolled his eyes at her. He felt if someone was watching him, gooseflesh appearing on his neck. He looked around and his eyes locked with a student he knew to be Bedelia's ex-boyfriend. Frederick envied the guy, he knew they had an affair or an relationship, he wasn't sure and hadn't gathered enough information on both of them. His goal was to score tonight and get her into his dorm and screw her until she couldn't pronounce her own name any more.  
As the guy was looking at him it gave him the creeps, the gaze of this man was unreadable, but Frederick knew he had to be careful. It seemed his prey had a watchdog. 

Hannibal saw Bedelia and her guy arrive and knew at that moment that the man was bad news. Bedelia had shown him the house on the cliff and all he did was roll his eyes at her.  
Rude.  
Hannibal, even if he hadn't spoken to her for a time now, observed their arrival. A pang of jealousy washed over him as he saw her in this cute little summer dress and imagined her on his hand. He could have asked her, mend their crisis and be with her as he wanted to be so badly. But his pride had taken over and instead he had asked the first girl crossing his path that day and now regret was eating him up from inside. When he had asked her instead of this guy he knew she would be safe. And from the hungry look the man on her arm had in his eyes he knew he had to protect her. 

Bedelia was obvious to the staring contest both of the man had and walked with Frederick to the bonfire and to the bowl of punch made for the students.  
They both took a plastic cup of punch and headed to the logs around the fire to sit on them.  
Bedelia started to make small talk, get to know Frederick better, and she really tried to have a good time but something in the way he acted wasn't sitting right with her. Deep inside she knew what wasn't right and it was an easy solution, but she didn't dare to voice it out loud. Hannibal had built up his walls and she had lost her permission to get in again.  
A sad sigh left her throat and her gaze turned towards the sea when she looked into the wide nothing. Frederick misinterpreted her actions as bored and shifted nearer towards her and put his arm around her shoulder. Bedelia jerked violently as his action startled her. She shrugged his arm away, physical contact was nothing she craved from him.  
Hannibal knitted his eyebrows, he couldn't stand this guy on her side, and when he put his arm around her without asking, his patience was very thin. His date for the evening, Isobel, had already left his side due to the lack of attention she was getting from him. It was obvious his interests lie elsewhere.  
Frederick rolled his eyes at her harsh reaction and stood to refill her empty punch cup.  
He strode over to the punch bowl and put a ladle filled with punch into her cup. To loosen her up he decided she needed a little help from his side. He gripped the small plastic bag in his pocket and fiddled a pill out of it. Without further hesitation he put the pill in her punch cup and waited until it wasn't visible anymore.  
Bedelia was lucky to have Hannibal's protective eye to her benefit. Hannibal witnessed the stunt Frederick pulled and decided that now was a good time to end their date for good.  
He strode over to where both of them were sitting again, Bedelia already with her cup on her lips.  
"Delia dear, would you mind if I take the cup and switch it with the one your 'date'" he said that with a tone dripping of sarcasm, "has? I think he would be sorry to lose the effect of the pill he dropped inside your cup." 

Bedelia was surprised when Hannibal had made his way over, but as he spoke she felt warmth spreading to her organs and her heart. As she realised what he was implying she was shocked at first, but then nodded and put her cup into Frederick’s hands again. "Drink up, Buddy," Hannibal ordered him while Bedelia stood and took Hannibal's side. "Hey, you know, it was just a game, something to make this beautiful lady happy and have fun. Why don't you go where you came from and leave us be." Frederick stood and threw a challenging gaze to Hannibal. He sized him up and decided he could easily win against him in a fight.  
But Hannibal often was underestimated when it came to muscles and fighting skills. So when Hannibal's hand snaked around his throat, forced his mouth open and let the whole punch from the cup flow into his mouth, Frederick had no chance to do anything against Hannibal. Frederick gulped the content of the cup down, choking hard and as soon as the cup was empty his vision blurred and the drug set in.  
Hannibal wasn't keen on further involvement and pulled Bedelia aside on her upper arm.  
His grip was hard and firm and she knew it would leave bruises.  
He pulled her up into the dune, the sand slipping through her shoes and she struggled to keep his fast pace.  
Bedelia knew when Hannibal was angry and that she, no matter what he had in mind, she would not say a word against it, but she would try to ease his anger.  
Hannibal decided they had reached their destination and turned towards her. Bedelia who was deep in thoughts and had to be cautions because of her shoes, stumbled into him as he came to a sudden stop. She collided with his chest and took a step back, just to be pulled back into his arms again.  
His lips crashed brutal on hers, no passion, no tenderness just the sheer force to be near her again.  
Hannibal pulled her flush against him, his hand directly going to her back and grabbing her buttocks, pressing her body against his already hard cock.  
Bedelia grasped, tried to get back some air into her lungs and pushed on his chest to get him away from her.  
Hannibal let go, just to receive a slap to his left cheek immediately. A low growl left his mouth as he stepped into her private space to hold her in his arms again.  
"Mine..." he growled with a deep, lust strained voice, and made another step towards her. “You are mine, my dear Delia and DON'T you ever think of abandoning me," he pulled her in again and both of them tumbled to the ground as they lost their balance. Hannibal was on top of her that instant and fumbled with his belt and trousers. Bedelia gasped as she felt Hannibal spreading her legs, felt used by this beast that once was so gentle and caring when they had, as she presumed, made love.  
The ripping fabric of her panties brought her back to the now and then and she could already feel Hannibal’s thick cock pushing into her.  
They both moaned loud as he pounded into her and he felt how wet she already was for him. Even if they hadn't spoken in weeks, their attraction wasn't fading the smallest bit.  
Hannibal fumbled with her strapless top and pulled it down to reveal no bra, just already hard dark nipple begging for his attention.  
"I am not your toy you can put aside and draw back every time you need it, Hannibal." Bedelia breathed heavily trying to match his fast rhythm.  
"Aren't you, my little loved Delia?" He breathed hard as he picked up an even faster pace to fulfil his desire for the girl he loved.  
Wait.  
Loved?  
He pulled out of her, leaving her in the sand as he stumbled back a few steps and threw her a bewildered gaze.  
"Hannibal... what's wrong?" Bedelia’s face showed concern at his sudden reaction. She never had witnessed a reaction like this before. Curious to what had triggered this sudden change in mood she also stood up and took in the sight in front of her. Hannibal, with his trousers on his knees, his cock still hard and twitching was standing before her and looked as he had seen a ghost.  
She approached him carefully and slowly, aware that the mood could shift easily.  
As she stood directly in front of him she softly let her fingertips trail over the side of his face where her slap had hit him moments ago. She was tender and all he wanted and his stiff posture loosened up as he felt her touch on his face. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes to enjoy the softness of her hand.  
Hannibal once again pulled her against him, their mouths closing onto each other once more, kissing with more passion that they ever had kissed.  
His thoughts consumed him completely, he just had one thought in his mind as he put all his emotion in this kiss.  
He loved her.  
The emotion clouded his head, his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't think of any other than Bedelia right here in his arms.  
He choked out her name, tears in his eyes, but not letting them fall and pulled her back to the ground with him. She sat on his lap, rubbing her centre against his full erect cock and spreading her juices on him.  
Bedelia guided Hannibal’s cock back into her pussy, sliding down his hard length and pushing down on him completely taking him in. A moan left her throat and her hands steadied herself on his chest. She felt his heart beating hard under her fingers as she moved up and down on him.  
"Hannibal, “ she moaned his name as he gripped her hips and met her with his thrusts to deepen the friction they created.  
While she rode him she sucked on his neck and his ear, a spot she knew he was very sensible at.  
Bedelia whispered sweet nothings in his ear. "I missed you so much, Hannibal. Don't you dare do this ever again? Please don't leave me ever again." A sob escaped her as she rode him faster, Hannibal pulling her down on his chest and pushing into her from under her.  
"I lo..." she barely could stop herself saying the words she shouldn't feel and to stop her from saying anything he pulled her face towards him and kissed her hungrily.  
Their bodies joined in the same rhythm, found a pace for both their needs and desire and Hannibal felt his orgasm building up inside him. He still was confused about his feeling towards her, about the one specific feeling he held for her. She nearly had said it too. He felt his heart swell with love for her and he wanted to hear the words spilling from her lips too, but he hadn't thought about what was coming after that and to act just on instinct was not his thing so he saved for when the time was right. 

To think about something important as when to say "I love you" while your love rides you like a jockey is something that shouldn't be done. Because while her hot and slick cunt drives up and down your length and the sensation of her naked breasts against your chest droves you wild, the worst idea is to think about something you shouldn’t say. 

Hannibal felt her walls tighten around him as her orgasm rolled over her in waves and he himself neared his edge within seconds.  
"Say it, Delia, please say it…" he breathed heavily as he pumped into her to get his release.  
She came violently, riding out her orgasm as she moaned loud into the night "Oh god, Hannibal, god, I love you, I love you so much". Her words triggered his release and he spilled his cum into her, held her hips pressed hard to his and chanted her name again and again.  
Bedelia sank down on his chest again, her breath hot against his neck. He closed her arms around her shaking form as she came down to earth again.  
She barely heard what he said and first she thought she imagined his words, but as he whispered it again and again she knew she didn’t hear him wrong. “Me too, me too my sweet little Delia.” He wrapped his arms around her and lay with her in the sand until the sun rises above the horizon. They both stretched as the day began and tried to get their wrinkled clothes straight again until they made their way back , hand in hand, to the now vacant bonfire.  
They climbed up the small path to the street were his rented car was parked in a dead end near the small house on the cliff.  
“Tell me, my love, what did you tell your date when you arrived and pointed to that house?” He was curios what might have sparked her attention to that little cosy house. “Nosy you are, my dear”, she smiled up at him as they passed by the white fence that surrounded the house. “Ok, I told him, if I ever will be fed up with the whole psychology stuff I will move into a house like that and sit on the back porch when a storm rolls in from the sea and my loved one comes to my side and we will sit there together, watching the sea until we retreat to our cosy bed…” He saw a dreamy look and a smile on her face as he looked over to her. And he knew that her plan sat quite nice with him.  
“We can do that if you like, sounds nice”, was his answer to that, which made her smile, all teeth and gums and the happiest look he had ever seen on her face.


End file.
